


Venture

by Sept_Meules



Series: Stone Ocean Mask [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Double Life, Drama, Existential Crisis, F/F, Family Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/Sept_Meules
Summary: Jolyne has been legally dead for a year. She spends her unlife running errands as a fledgling while the older Joestars plan something nefarious.Or, self indulgent Jotakak dads, Jolyne as girlboss and modern vampire aesthetics.
Relationships: Hermes Costello/Kujo Jolyne, Kakyoin Noriaki & Kujo Jolyne, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Series: Stone Ocean Mask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super condensed explanation:  
> Ventrue clan - corporate, calculative  
> Toreador clan - art-lovers  
> Malkavian clan - crazy, tend to talk in circles  
> Gangrel clan - tanks, animal-shifters  
> Tremere clan - academics  
> Nosferatu clan - disfigured (:-( i love u still), live underground
> 
> Progeny - head of a clan  
> Antitribu - opposes clan or sect beliefs  
> Camarilla - lawful vampire government
> 
> -vampires sleep by day

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ever since she became an official Joestar, life became both a gift and a curse. 

A gift because she's been given immortality and a black card. 

A curse because she's been given immortality.

Talking to her therapist won't do her any good anyways, any kind of existential dread has been either thrown out the window or been doubled. The responsibility that came with being a vampire. Correction. A Camarilla Joestar vampire. It came with responsibilities she wasn't prepared for. Responsibilities like, don't die which meant don't be stupid and sunbathe, you only consume blood now, people will want to overthrow you because you're both a Joestar and a Camarilla.

She breathed in the citrus-flavored smoke from her vape and choked as she exhaled. Pulling a face, she gave her vape pen a disgusted look and placed it down on the table. Tasted hot, and bland, like she just breathed in really hot steam. It was citrus-flavored alright. Tasting it only felt like knowing what citrus tasted like, none of the human satisfaction of tasting citrus. It felt more like a distant memory, literally.

She heaved sadly, "How the fuck does my dad do it?"

"He got used to it." 

She turned, smiling at the source of the voice.

Noriaki walked towards her, joining her on the balcony. He sat at the other chair and tucked his feet under him, leaving his slippers on the floor.

They stay like that for a few minutes. 

Watching nothing and everything. Watching the small dots of lights in the highways, the steady glow of a billboard, a light from a window going out. It meant something so meaningful, yet not at the same time.

"How do you confront humanity?" She asked him.

He turned to her, tilting his head, "Never did." He replied, "Humanity? She's still there. But time, it'll make humanity rusty is what I've been told."

She hummed, taking her vape pen and rolling it between her fingers. 

"The older vampires told me that I shouldn't exactly do everything in my bucket list in a short period, gotta leave some curiosity and excitement for all eternity." He said with a light chuckle.

"Then how do you stop having to think of being… a vampire?"

"Being a bloodsucking monster?"

"Bloodsucking, I've come to terms with. It's the doomer part I'm wondering about."

"I feel like you should ask your therapist about this one, babe."

She huffed, "I don't think-- how do I even open that topic? 'Hi, sorry, I became a vampire last month, and Google hasn't helped me at all'?"

He nodded with an uncertain shrug, "Mm, maybe, start with that. I didn't have money for a therapist. You could try. I think having a vampire-centric therapist would really help us."

"A vampire vampire-centric therapist?" She mused. 

"You could try. Isn't, like, confidentiality part of their ethics code?"

"Yeah, no. They'll have to tell authorities if I told them I plan on hurting someone."

"Well, you could leave that part out, instead of sucking a human dry, you're an ethical vampire."

She snorted, "The fuck is that?"

"I dunno, maybe you drink animals instead."

"Animals are getting extinct, and humans are a dime a dozen."

Noriaki chuckled, "You aren't wrong." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was because she was the youngest Joestar. She got special treatment as a vampire. The older vampires didn't even try to hide it. They were buttering up to the next head of the Joestar-dynasty Camarilla. 

Jolyne nodded, head empty, looking down at the desk, averting her eyes from listening to the Malkavian who was just jabbering away, a futile attempt to catch Jolyne's attention.

She looked up, catching their eyes, "Are we finished here?" She didn't snap out of anger or annoyance, she was just nonchalant. 

The Malkavian handed her the manila envelope, abashly.

She took it, tucking it under her armpit. Then turned and left the office.

She passed by a hallway. Just as she was about to enter the lounge area to exit to the front desk, the door behind her opened.

"Jojo?"

Her eyes went wide, twirling around to see the person.

There, in front her, in a beautiful camouflage romper, natural hair like a halo. 

"Jojo, you're alive?" 

Jolyne's lip trembled, stepping forward, reaching a hand out, "Hermes." Then froze, she looked around, at the corners of the ceilings looking for CCTV cameras. "Wait for a few minutes, wait at the front of the diner at the corner, get in the black jeep."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This your apartment?" Hermes asked as Jojo pushed the door open.

"My dad's boyfriend's." She mumbled.

The older woman chuckled softly, taking her canvas shoes off.

Jolyne paused when she noticed that, she remembered when they were still together that Hermes tended to want to walk around their apartment barefoot while Jolyne wore house slippers.

"I know too many sex workers in this building." Hermes commented as flopped on the couch. 

"Why were you there?" Jolyne asked, heading to the fridge to take out two beers. It was a good thing Nori liked stocking up the pantry. She handed one to Hermes who took out her keys from her bag to pop the can open. Jolyne opened her own can, immediately taking a sip, hiding her frown that Hermes didn't ask her to open the can for her. Acrylic nails were made for adaptive skills.

"What do you mean? They hired me as a special effects makeup artist." She replied.

"It's fucking midnight." Jolyne grumbled.

Hermes scowled down at her can, then told the younger girl. "Jojo, you have been missing for a year. And I run into you while you look like the fucking yakuza with your suit, and its midnight."

Jolyne took a steadying breath. One that would calm her from spilling to Hermes about  _ everything _ . "What's--whats your assumption then?"

Hermes shrugged, "I dunno, maybe…" She shifted in her seat, facing Jolyne with a mischievous smile, "You got caught up in a syndicate, avoiding people so you move in the shadows." She tucked her can between her knees and held Jolyne's hands. "How close am I?"

Jolyne smiled warily, "Very. You're so smart."

Hermes chuckled. "How have you been? What have you been doing with your missing year?

Jolyne sighed, "Hermes," She took a shaky breath, feeling a lump on her throat, "I'm… I honestly expected you to bitchslap me back in the studio. Screamed at me, cuss at me. Anything. Why didn't you?"

"We have our fair share of secrets. Of course I felt betrayed when you broke up with me all of a sudden. But I thought to myself 'maybe she got caught up with something dangerous'." She snorted, "I mean why else would you break up with me? I'm great at sex and video games."

Jolyne chuckled, covering her mouth.

Hermes took her hand, "You wanna tell me about it?"

She shook her head, "I want to, but-- but I can't. Not--not yet."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Jolyne held Hermes' hand, almost trembling, she was stone cold while Hermes was warm. She grasped at Herme's ring finger where she had tattooed a 'J'. (Jolyne had an 'H' on hers.) "But I still-- I still love--" The younger woman struggled.

The door opened and in came Noriaki, kicking his boots off, the heels clunking against the tiled floor. "Jolyne, you here?" He called.

Jolyne's eyes went wide.

Hermes saw this, "Should I hide?"

Then Noriaki saw them, "Oh! Sorry, didn't know you had some _ body _ with you." He went to the one bedroom, saying, "I'm here to, uh, get my, uhm…" he disappeared then appeared again, holding a thin hard bound book, "Get my copy of  _ 'Explorer's Guide to Wildemount _ '. 'Kay, enjoy!" Then left the apartment, grabbing his boots on the way.

Hermes turned to Jolyne, "I'm guessing that was your dad's boyfriend?" She asked with a knowing smile.

She nodded.

"Well, he seems nice." The other girl stated slowly, as if she was picking her words." And really pretty. Tell me, how the fuck is he a nerd and I can't even get you to play D&D with me?"

Jolyne groaned, "It's so nerdy!"

Hermes laughed, "Bitch, you're the one with the nerdy grad course!"

Jolyne chuckled.

"What's his name?" She asked, nodding at the vague direction of the door. "You're dad's boyfriend?"

"Noriaki."

"Oh, he's Japanese too?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Jolyne."

"Mm."

"Will I ever see you again?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So you have your own place now." Jolyne mused as she parked at Hermes' designated parking spot. 

Hermes nodded, "Yeah, I had a bit of a career change."

"No more wine tasting?"

"Mm, not exactly. I do a bit of guest judging here and there. But being a makeup artist was my big break. A year is a long time, Jojo."

"A year felt like a lifetime ago."

Hermes chuckled at that, but Jolyne's heart clenched.

"Pop the back for me please."

They exited the car and Jolyne took Hermes' makeup bags.

"I'll drop these off at your place and I'll be gone." Jolyne told her as they eared Hermes' place.

Hermes smiled, "Then I'll see you next week for our D&D session. Bring something to write with and some snacks."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Noriaki hummed as the door opened and the person walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

"How was it, darling?"

Jotaro groaned in reply, kissing Noriaki's neck.

The redhead chuckled, "I'm guessing your ancestors are still relentless?"

Jotaro took his hat off, tossing it on the coffee table. He slid down on the spot beside Noriaki and gently pushed him down. "I don't want what they're giving me." He mumbled on Noriaki's skin, pushing his jumper to his chest, pressing tender kisses on cold skin.

Noriaki ran a hand through the hair on Jotaro's nape, "What do you want, darling?"

Jotaro gazed up, eyes-half lidded, "I want  _ you." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nori? I need a favor from you?" Jolyne called out as she entered the condominium. 

There was momentary silence, until she heard the soft click of the door opening and down came Noriaki, wearing a bathrobe, from the loft. A beaming smile on his face greeting Jolyne.

"My firstborn!" Nori chided albeit too enthusiastically, "What can I do for you?"

She nodded, unfazed by his act. "Yeah, sorry. I shoulda texted if I was coming home early. Sorry for cockblocking you."

"Apology accepted. But you're my number one priority, always."

Jolyne huffed, amused, pushing her red-dyed bangs to the side. "So favor."

"Yes."

"That girl you saw was Hermes, my girlfriend."

He raised a brow. "The  _ ex- _ girlfriend?"

Jolyne heaved a defeated sigh, "Yes my  _ ex- _ girlfriend. So she've been trying to get me to play D&D with her, so I--"

"5e?"

"Whatever the heck book you took, that one."

"Oh, pogs, babe."

"And you're going with me."

Soon enough, Jotaro joined them, wearing a shirt and sweatpants.

Jolyne smiled sweetly at her father, "Sorry for interrupting your fun time."

Jotaro shrugged, "It's nothing. What was it about an ex-girlfriend?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jolyne sat in her seat, slouched, one leg over the other, fist covering her mouth, eyes furrowed in deep thought.

Camarilla and the Joestar family were called to a meeting. 

Jonathan had secured an antideluvian artifact, the Stone Mask. He was coming back to secure the artifact in a private vault.

Dio was using his career in law to argue with everyone. Using the artifact could be used to fight against Diavolo's forces.

Everyone else knew that Dio called an emergency meeting to persuade anyone who was listening, to plead his case because everybody knew Jonathan had the last say on it and would be adverse to using it. Dio wanted to use it for whatever nefarious Ventrue scheme.

Johnny Joestar, a gangrel, turned to glance at the youngest Joestar sitting on the farthest side of the table. He smiled to himself. Jolyne would become a good Prince of the city. She looked like she had some opinions of her own about the artifact. Clearing his throat, the man leaned over to Caesar Zeppeli, the Toreador progeny of the city, then whispered, "Jolyne seems invested." 

Caesar glanced over at the girl, then nodded at Johnny, "A true Ventrue."

"Wasn't Jotaro supposed to be the next Prince?"

"He had been turning down every conversation on it."

"Ah."

Soon enough Dio ended the meeting.

Caesar nodded in acknowledgement when Noriaki who had sat in for his partner, Jotaro. Everyone knew Jotaro did not want to get tangled with heavy Camarilla business to even step into the building. "I heard that you and Jotaro have taken Jolyne under your wing? What a great combination, a Toreador and a Ventrue to bring up the next generation of Camarilla."

Noriaki smiled, "She's street smart. I don't think that's Ventrue traits."

"She seems deep in thought about the artifact."

Noriaki paused, then chuckled knowingly, "You know how fledglings are, very ambitious."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jolyne buckled her seatbelt and started the car, "Is it too on-the-nose for my character to be a blood cleric? I'm a vampire for fuck's sake."

"Some fiction are closer to reality." Noriaki told her after putting on his seatbelt, fishing out his phone to text Jotaro that the meeting had finished.

Jolyne scoffed as she drove out the underground parking lot. "That's some Malkavian shit right there."

"Your character is still a part of you."

"It's an exaggerated part of myself. A caricature that is performative for a made-up world." She mumbled, minding the night jaywalkers before driving.

He scoffed, "Just treat your character as catharsis. But more fun. Because you're just playing a tabletop game."

She heaved, "Yeah." They were on the highway. Her fist clamping down on the steering wheel.

"With your ex."

She gritted her teeth, " _ Yeah."  _ If she was a normal human person, her knuckles would have been paler.

Noriaki saw this, "Babe, stop the car and calm down."

She pulled to the side.

He faced her, "What's up?"

"I'm so scared." She told him, a pitiful look on her face. "What if we do get back? What if I hurt her?"

"Babe, you two  _ are _ working to get back together. It's gonna hurt in the long run when you remember that she'll die as a human."

Her eyes widened, "Fuck." She pursed her lips in thought, then asked, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Stop you from what?"

"From saying yes to meeting her and her friends for D&D!"

He frowned, "I didn't know she was your ex. I thought you wanted to drink from someone  _ warm _ for a change. And I kinda want to play D&D with someone else not connected to the Schrecknet." He made a vague gesture for the two of them to exchange seats. As they sat back down, putting on their seatbelts, he asked, "How'd you get her to play at night?"

"She thinks I'm part of the mafia."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jotaro looked up from his laptop when his phone vibrated.

He smiled as he picked it up.

_ Sent by Nori _

_ At gf place _

He chuckled.

_ Sent to Nori _

_ Take pictures _

_ Sent by Nori _

_ Get ready for ur daughters picture to look like a gremlin _

He chuckled.

_ Sent to Nori _

_ She's your daughter too _

_ Sent by Nori _

_ Touchee _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Noriaki cackled down at his phone, his copy of  _ 'Explorers Guide to Wildemount' _ opened up like a DM's screen.

Jolyne who sat to his right ignored him, adding up the total damage on a gnoll general.

Enrico Pucci, a philosophy grad student, was calculating the HP of said gnoll. Then with a huge smile, with vigor, he described how Jolyne's elf blood cleric diced up the gnoll general.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Even with a high persuasion, I never coulda thought of that kinda deal." Etro said as she took a sip of her tea. They were now chilling in Hermes' living room, passing around her hookah.

"Not even our bard thought of it." Enrico stated, nodding towards Noriaki, who smiled in reply, though looking down at his phone.

Jolyne nodded her head, but no smile on her face. She seemed like she wasn't content with her acting (of her elf blood cleric or of her non-vampire persona). "It seemed like a good alternative."

Domenic grinned, assuring her, "My philosophy professor -- he's a lawyer -- he would have liked you're conniving."

Jolyne laughed, strained and awkward, "That sounds like half of a compliment."

"It's a compliment when he holds you up to his lawyer-philosophy proff." Hermes explained, taking a big inhale and passing it to Wes. "Domenic's vampire professor."

Jolyne felt her heart stop.

Enrico rolled his eyes, "If you sat in during his online class, Herm, you would know he's a genius."

Wes chuckled softly, "Careful, bro, your crush is showing."

Hermes playfully hit Wes' shoulder, "Enric's straight."

"Oh," Wes then amended, "your man crush is showing."

The friends laughed.

Noriaki looked down at his watch, "Oh damn, Jojo, we gotta go."

Jolyne looked at her own wristwatch, then stood up, "Well, then guys, thanks for the game. Thanks for taking it easy on me, Enrico."

Enrico winked then saluted.

The friends waved goodbye as the other two left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this Au so this is gonna be a forver WiP

Jolyne kept a stoic face. A stoic bitch face. She'd say she inherited it from her dad. She thought of sharing the personal inside joke with the Nosferatu click-clacking away on his keyboard, but she doubts anyone has had the opportunity to be graced by Jotaro Kujo Joestar's  _ stoic bitch face _ . 

She was at a warehouse-turned-hideout by some Nosferatu. They were retrieving something over the Schrecknet to use as some vague information for Camarilla purposes.

"Probably blackmail." The Nosferatu told her, handing her the flashdrive, "Some tax evasion stuff, and some privatized land. Maybe the Camarilla wants to own the land. Knowing their MO, they might need you to scope it out for them."

Jolyne raised the flash drive with a nod of thanks, then pocketed it in the inner breast pocket of her jacket. Then faced the Nosferatu, "You live long?"

"Kinda, used to be an investigator, you get a feel for things, then you notice the patterns."

"Well, I'll see you around then."

She turned about-face on her heels and exited the warehouse, waving goodbye to a Malkavian acquaintance who just entered the warehouse.

She then went to Joestar Inc. to deliver the flash drive to the ghoul secretary until he stopped Jolyne from leaving and told her that she was expected to make an appearance.

"In front the Princes?" She questioned, immediately fixing her suit.

The ghoul secretary took out a lint roller and helped Jolyne with her outfit.

"Yes, maybe because you're already a Joestar." The ghoul mused, "Dr Kujo, your dad, was allowed in as soon as he was Embraced, so you actually being allowed in is actually late."

"Well," she said, reapplying her lipstick, "better to make a good first impression when you've got experience in the corporate vampire world than being a newb." 

The ghoul agreed with a chuckle then bid her 'good luck' before informing the Princes through the phone that Jolyne was ready.

The office of the Princes was brimming with artifacts in glass displays. 

Jolyne doubts these were real vampire artifacts. It was too easy to steal. The walls were dark, but it made the framed paintings pop. Now  _ those _ Jolyne was sure could be real, or at least expensive copies.

On the opposite side from the door was a glass panel wall, though before it were two separate desks. One had a pile of papers while one had books. Jolyne could not distinguish whose desk was whose, because it was her first time to actually meet both Princes. She only knew one of them and that was because she was allowed to take part in last week's meeting.

Jonathan Joestar, a Tremere, was the favoured one of the two Princes, according to Nori. Then Dio Brando-Joestar, a Ventrue, he wasn't necessarily liked because Ventrue Camarilla were exactly that, Ventrue Camarilla: self-serving, ambitious, cold, critical. Dio was the one Jolyne has met, well, seen. She only vaguely listened to his ramblings about some ancestral mask while she was mentally stewing on her decision to forgo a blood cleric for their DnD game.

"Ancestors, how can I be of help to you this dark morning." She chided with a shadow of a smile on her face. And if such was unacceptable behavior, she hoped her wearing a deep maroon velvet suit jacket over a black blouse and fitted trousers was enough to earn her some good vampire points.

Jonathan smiled at that.

Jolyne now sees why he's the clear favorite of the two.

She stood a good distance from them, feet apart, her hands clasped behind her. 

"Jolyne," Jonathan started, his accent as British as Dio. Well, duh, they were brothers after all. And from the 1880s. "Thank you for accepting our invitation out of short notice."

_ Sure if 'short notice' meant two minutes ago _ .

She nodded vaguely.

"You see, Jolyne." Jonathan continued, "we have seen how promising you are as an asset to the Camarilla. And we thank you for the stellar performance."

"Thank you, ancestors." She said, refusing to meet their eyes. As they said she was an asset. Maybe even calling them 'ancestors' was a bit too much seeing as familial bonds were nothing more than business connections to these people.

"Let us cut off the formalities, Jolyne," Jonathan said, sitting on one of the desks. "May I call you Jojo?"

Jolyne nodded.

"Alright Jojo, you are family, and that may undermine any sentiments seeing as most of the higher positions in the Camarilla are Joestars, that is something we want to remedy."

She relaxed her shoulders, finally meeting Jonathan's eyes. "You want me to assassinate other high ranking Joestars?"

Dio burst out into a guffaw, throwing his head back. And honestly it made sense for this sudden outburst from the Ventrue Prince.

Jonathan merely smiled apologetically at how his brother was laughing so unabashedly.

Then Dio looked at Jolyne without as much of a malice in his eyes, "I'd like to see you try."

That wasn't even a challenge, he and Jolyne both knew she could never even put a scratch on any of them. Not a single hair strand grabbed from old vampire farts who may have survived from sabotaging each other. Did they sabotage each other? Jolyne could only guess, politics like this was always fragile, right?

"Your father, Dr Josuke Kujo," Jonathan resumed, "he had been the vehicle to sire you into the Ventrue clan, but he is not complying with a promise that he made."

_ Hm, promises. Sounds childish even for them. _

"So we were hoping you are amenable to remedying that."

She blinked dumbly. Looking between them, confused. She can't even comprehend what kind of promise her dad pinky sweared with them.

"And the resolution to this?"

"You take up the position that is supposed to be your father's." Dio replied.

"And that is?"

"To be the future Prince."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Josuke clicked the 'send' button. He had sent his last draft to his secretary, to be looked over by some peers and the head of the department, a human woman, who agreed to him doing his work remotely seeing as his name brought in a lot of money for school funding. 

Sighing, he sat back in his chair. He knew too much at such a young age. He was home schooled the entirety of his childhood, only seeing both his parents during the holidays. While dad was going around as a renowned jazz musician, he only saw mom at night.

While dad was let in on the sector that vampires exist, so was Josuke at a young age. He was to be a vampire as his mom was. The vampire blood was to be passed down.

To Sadao Kujo, he believed it to be some wonderful heirloom to be passed down. And Josuke thought it that way too. Until his dad died. 

The world lost Sadao Kujo, while Josuke lost the world.

Sadao should have had the vampire blood if it meant saving him, a young Jotaro thought. He was devastated. He mulled over the death of his human father, over his own mortality. He didn't want to lose another part of his world. He didn't want to lose his mother too. Until the Sabbat forces came and murdered Holly Kujo, adored Toreador progeny.

Then his biological grandfather, Joseph Joestar, appeared one day, with him a man who he introduced as Dio Brando, he was also a Joestar. Holly had asked that Jotaro be of clan Ventrue and they were there to make do of her wishes.

Josuke lost himself to school and work after that. Blaming allergy and some vague disorder for his weird appearances. For his coats, and caps, and always avoiding the sun. He did still do his work when the sun was out, only always bundled and fatigued. Vampires were supposed to be sleeping at day anyway. He even dabbled into vices: smoking and drinking. He knew Ventrue kindred were cold-hearted, unfeeling. He was waiting for traits to take hold of his personality as if it were Tylenol to a headache.

Then when he found that he was to sire a  _ biological _ child, he knew what he needed to give to his daughter. 

He was ready to send fledglings to steal a baby from the hospital. Until he remembered his hardships. He could wait. Save his child the heartache of his childhood. If she could live her life to the fullest, he had to let her be. He should wait. He had to if he wanted her to live a life he couldn't.

Years of watching from the shadows, trailing behind his daughter, watching over her. Only appearing when he thought he should, distant, cautious. He was happy with how she lived her life. It was a life worth living. Until he had a call from Gyro Zeppeli, a Tremere, a fellow Camarilla. He was posing as a human doctor, taking graveyard shifts whenever he could. He had taken Jolyne as a patient by Josuke's favor. 

" _ She is dying. Or she will be dead in a few months." _

He did everything a parent would have done. Give his child a chance to live. So went his long convoluted plan to extend his daughter's life by giving her immortality. And it all rode on whether she would agree to being Embraced or not. 

Now he lived happily with his family. He had Jolyne under his roof, cracking jokes, sharing coffee with him,  _ living _ . It may be unethical, controlling even, but he never regretted anything he did for Jolyne.

He closed his eyes. 

_ Father, Mother, I am happy. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Noriaki smiled, thanking his host for the tea.

Toreador progeny, Caesar Zeppeli, then sat in his chair. "How are your two Jojos?"

"Well Jotaro still dabbles into human academia, marine biologist," Noriaki told him, "I can't even muster how he could write scientific papers when he couldn't even walk under the sun."

Caesar chuckled, "Gyro can't help but help out in the local hospitals too. It does risk our existence, our Masquerade, but I can't stop him from helping the kine. How could I ever hinder compassion? That's one thing we should never stop."

Noriaki heaved, "Ugh, tell me about it."

Caesar took a sip of his own tea."How about Jolyne? She seems contemplative in our meeting last week."

"Oh, well, she does her best. She has only been Embraced for a year."

Casar smiled at him. "Guiding the succeeding Prince of the city must be taxing."

The redhead paused, midway of almost sipping his tea. He then placed it back on the table and then asked a quite offended " _ What?" _

The blond looked surprised that Noriaki was surprised. "Oh, I thought you would know, the Camarilla intends to pass the torch to the youngest Jojo when time comes."

" _ 'When time _ '--" He repeated. His mind raced for reasons to justify why Jolyne of all the Joestars was chosen for such a powerful position.  _ The most powerful position.  _ Then he rebutted, "But Jonathan and Dio barely reached two centuries yet!"

"Well yes, but they want to direct their efforts on securing every antediluvian artifact out there. That's why even Joseph had been taken to Egypt."

"Couldn't retrieving these artifacts be some side hustle?" He asked, he couldn't hold his teacup anymore. He was too shaken with emotion. Anger, shock, frustration. Any emotion but happiness nor pride. "They have Camarilla agents they could send, heck, even kine archaeologists they could keep in their payroll!"

The blond nodded, "Yes, but rumor is Yoshikage and Diavolo had joined forces to overthrow Camarilla presence."

"Why Jolyne? Why not someone older? Someone  _ experienced _ ?"

"Oh, there was one. It was set on stone too."

" _ Who _ ?" He almost hissed.

"Jotaro." 

Noriaki opened his mouth, only to make a refuting sound though strangled, until he caught himself thoughtless.

Caesar continued, "And we both know now that won't happen. He's gonna be the first Ventrue antitribu," he chided.

"And when will Jolyne be--" He struggled with the idea.  _ His Jolyne _ ? His best friend and daughter to be Prince? "When will she be  _ throned?" _

"Well, the Camarilla wants to test her first."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jolyne combed her bangs down to her forehead. Slowly fixing every strand. Her movements sharp and short, calculated, but purposeless. It was obvious she wanted to eat up her time in front of the mirror.

"Hey, Jojo? You've been in here for quite some time." Hermes whispered as she cracked the bathroom door open, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be out." She muttered, engrossed with her own hair.

Hermes pushed the door wider, entering the bathroom, squeezing behind her. Then sat at the edge of the tub to the right, observing Jolyne. The girl was all furrowed brow and pensive frown.

"Your bangs are exactly the same shade as Noriaki's now." Hermes commented, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Yeah?"

Hwrmes chuckled softly, watching Jolyne through the mirror, "Yeah," then said, "that thing you can't tell me, you wanna tell me now?"

Jolyne paused, looking at Hermes through her periphery. She sighed, dropping her hand from combing her bangs to grasp at the side of the sink. She heaved. "I-- how patient are you?"

"Pretty patient." Hermes replied. "I wait for the five minute dry time before putting on another layer of SFX makeup."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Yeah, I went for a Tarot reading and the fortune teller mentioned a missing loved one. I'm guessing it's you."

Jolyne chuckled, lowering her head, then turned to look at Hermes. "Have you noticed something different from me?"

"Aside from the hair? And that you came here wearing a suit?" The girl chided softly.

"Yeah."

"Are you--" she paused, pressing her fist to her face, she furrowed her brow in contemplation, hiding a mischievous smile on her lips., "You're still bi, right? You're in the gay side of Tik Tok?"

Jolyne burst out laughing.

Hermes grinned up at the girl, proud of herself that she had made Jolyne laugh.

Jolyne continued laughing, bending over, then turned and held onto the side of Hermes' lap from collapsing on the floor. When she finally calmed down, she moved to sitting on the floor by Hermes' feet.

"I'm a vampire, babe."

"Been a while since you called me 'babe'." 

Jolyne looked up at her in disbelief, "Didn't you hear--"

"I did." The girl replied.

"I--" She huffed, "where's the denial? Where's the confusion? The anger?"

Hermes scoffed. "I'm… I told you, I'm patient, babe," she chuckled, "Need to drink my blood,  _ Marceline _ ?"

" _ 'Marceline' _ ?" Jolyne questioned, flabbergasted.

"We're cosplaying as PB and Marcy for Halloween."

Jolyne groaned, pressing her cheek to Hermes' knee, "Noooo, you nerd,  _ whyyy _ ?"

"Accept it as my explosive reaction to your announcement." She bowed down and kissed her forehead.

Jolyne huffed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I drew [ Jolyne ](https://art-trocious.tumblr.com/post/642853163772346368/death-and-responsibilities-art-for-my-vampire-vtm).
> 
> I dunno i wanna write more of the girlfriends but i got too invested in tthe politics, which i didnt include (yet)
> 
> Please tell me what else jolmes interaction i could write so ill make this finished until i could think of a continuation.


End file.
